


DO IT FOR THE VINE

by SleepingReader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family fun, Gen, Humor, It's music plants okay, Music, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: One morning, Stan and Ford Pines wake up to find their house covered in vines.This would be odd if they lived in an actual house, but to find their entire boat covered in them is even more surprising.The vines look normal, and don't even glow.What the H?





	DO IT FOR THE VINE

Stan Pines woke up to find his entire house covered in vines. Now, this was extraordinary in itself, but not only did Stan Pines have no vines near his house whatsoever, he also happened to live on a boat.   
On a boat in the middle of the Antarctic ocean. 

His first thought that day when he opened his eyes was “ugh.”   
His second thought was “everything hurts.”   
His third thought was “Damn. That tree in front of the Shack is growing huge again” 

And then it hit him. Or, rather, the ceiling of his low bunkbed hit him as he sat up too quickly. He heard a startled yelp from above him. He had just hit his head on the bottom of Fords bed. Stan rubbed his head, cursing, while Ford’s head came upside-down into view. He always looked permanently surprised without his glasses on. 

“Stanley? What the hell, Stanley!” Ford asked grumpily.   
“Can’t help it! Someone put vines outside!”  
“I swear to Jheselbraum, if this is one of your stupid Jumanji nightmares again…”  
“Ford. Look outside”  
“Why the hell would I… Oh.” 

As they went on deck, they saw that their boat had been completely anchored by the vines. The vines were especially close around the stern-side of the Stan O War II, winding tightly round and round the entire ship, almost making it look a sort of line of flags had been put up. Or like part of an unfinished cocoon…  
Ford went back downstairs to get his glasses and his new journal (number 5). Stan went forward, to prod the vines. Huh. Rubbery. The vine didn’t leave any residue, nor anything else. It was just that. A rubbery green vine, with tight branches around the Stan O’ War II, and small maple-like leaves which didn’t even glow. Stan would have preferred it if they glowed, somehow. 

“Stanley, don’t get killed” Ford muttered behind him, scribbling in his journal. Stan grinned a half-smile. It was a running joke between them, telling the other not to get killed. 

Ford prodded the vines as well, remarking on their rubbery texture as well and scribbling in his journal with his fountain pen. He prodded a vine with the tip of the pen, but nothing happened.   
Stan took out a pocket-knife, and tried to cut the vines. The vines didn’t break or even show a mark. 

Stan looked at Ford. He shrugged at the same time Ford did, a slight raise of the arms, shoulders and eyebrows, complete with a pouty lip and a general “I dunno” sound. Anyone watching would have marvelled at the synchronising of the twin gesture. Sadly, no one was. 

Ford finished writing in his journal for now. He looked at Stan again.   
“Call the kids?” He suggested.  
“Yup,” Stan answered. “Dipper would get a kick out of this” 

The other Pines twins were called, and Ford and Stan were able to show an enthusiastic Dipper all the things the vines didn’t do, like glow or break. Mabel walked into the room, pulling a new sweater over her head (One bearing an image of Tiger Fist in front of an explosion. There was a lot of glitter involved.) Mabel asked Ford to put the laptop closer to the vines. She and Dipper looked at them closely, then Dipper requested to see the woodwork around which they were wound. 

“They’re so tight! You’d say the boats would be crushed by now, right?” Dipper remarked.  
“That’s.. a good point, kid.” Stan said.   
“Indeed…” Ford said. “As if they were put there carefully or something…”  
“And look at that craftmanship!” Mabel said.  
“What-cha mean there, sweetie?” Stan asked.  
“Well, they’re kind of evenly spread, right? Like a banjo or something?” Mabel said.

And she was absolutely right. From the top of the ship, it looked exactly like someone had made a banjo out of the Stan O’War. 

Stan experimentally twanged one of the vines. It made a rather pleasant “boinggg” sound.   
He twanged a vine that was nearer the stern. It made a higher “boinggg” sound.   
He crawled under the vines, and twanged the one closest to the stern. He could have sworn that it was a “bwinggg” sound.   
Stan was having fun now. He stroked his finger along the vines, from stern to midships, creating a perfect tone scale. Mabel hummed along with it happily.

“GRUNKLE FORD, LOOK!!” Dippers shout made them look over to where he was trying to point through the screen. The vines were retracting slightly by the sound that Stan and Mabel were making.   
Ford looked surprised, even with his glasses on. 

“Do… They want us to play with them?” Stan asked, confusion clear on his face.   
“I can only suppose so…” Ford muttered, sketching Stan playing the vines in his journal.  
Before they could continue talking, they heard a huge gasp from Mabel. Her face was beaming like the midday sun. In a loud stage-whisper she said three words Stan had actually sort of hoped he had left behind.  
“Love Patrol Alpha..!!” 

“Sorry, what?” Ford asked.   
“It was our “band name” when we fought those zombies, Grunkle Ford” Dipper said, looking only slightly embarassed. “For the record, I never agreed to that name!”   
“And yet it seems we are in need of it once again, if we want these dang vines off our boat” Stan said gruffly.   
“Yeah, Dipper! DO IT FOR THE VINE!” Mabel shouted.   
“All right. But no more “Taking over Midnight”” Dipper said, to Mabels disappointment.   
“Fine. Grunkle Stan, which songs do you know? You play the guitar, right?” she asked.  
“Ukulele, kid. But same principle. Yeah. I can play these things. I guess.”  
“And I suppose singing makes the process go faster, so yes. Love Patrol Alpha is needed, it seems” Ford said.   
“Cool! So… Which song?” Mabel asked.   
“Uhm…” Stan uhm-ed.  
“How about that horrible top-hit of a couple of weeks ago which you wouldn’t stop annoying me with?” Ford suggested. ““Took My Money” or something?”   
“That’s a CLASSIC, Grunkle Ford!!” Mabel yelled at him, grinning broadly, showing her braces.  
“Mabel, that song is six months old.” Dipper told her.   
“A CLASSIC” Mabel said, standing on her chair.   
“Well, at least we all know it.” Said Ford. 

Several minutes later, Stan Pines was laying down on his back under the vines, so he could reach them all to be able to play. Mabel had come down from her chair, and was sitting next to Dipper, both ready to sing.   
Stan started twanging the song on the vines, having to start over a couple of times. But in the end, he got it right and they all sang along, Ford reading along with lyrics that were on the laptop screen. Mabel had insisted. 

_“I saw you walk in to the door,_  
 _and then show off on the floor,_  
 _and then you beat my high score_  
 _And now I run away…”_

“This is stupid” Dipper said, but Mabel pointed him to the vines that were slowly retracting from the cabin of the boat. 

_“I got my one true wish,_   
_You paid dearly for a kiss,_   
_I was just looking for this_   
_and now I run away”_

The vines were now almost gone from the front deck. 

_“Your stare was holding,_   
_And I’m not even stallin’,_   
_As I hear you callin’:_   
_“Where you runnin’ off to, honey?” “_

The next part was almost a shout on Stan’s part, who somehow identified with this particular part of the song.

_“Hey, I just met you_   
_And this is funny,_   
_But we’re in Vegas,_   
_And I stole your money.”_

_“And I heard you callin’_   
_You called me honey,_   
_But we’re in Vegas,_   
_And I stole your money!”_

As they finished the rest of the rhymes and choruses, they could see the vines retract more and more into the ocean. As the last note on the Stan’O War had rung, those vines retreated to the sea as well. 

“Well, that happened.” Stan said.   
“It worked… I can’t believe that worked” Ford said, muttering to himself and starting to illustrate his journal more, this time with a picture of them all singing to a plant.   
It was left to Stan to chat a bit with the twins, Ford joining in sometimes. At last, they said goodbye to each other, and ended the call. 

“’s funny though, isn’t it?” Dipper said, turning to Mabel, and sliding the laptop over to her, where the lyrics to the song were still displayed.   
“What is?” Mabel asked.   
“This song was written by a woman with the exact last name that Stan used when he was in Vegas…”  
“Who’s the song by again?”   
“Marilyn Forrester…”

**Author's Note:**

> FOZEF ATVVVFTR ADG VH QCEZLV CQF LRBMR  
> XC JMHR RMAX WC DXLOJ MV IVZA WRAM FTBVR  
> OI OPBYJVB AJ’R DTRI V NBVWIVX ZBUXY E YQSJHFMGY BRFL  
> FPB VX ZOA FFFZEFR RPB XUITR BCE MOI BIZI.
> 
>  
> 
> (The key's in the title ;) )
> 
> In case you're confused, the song is basically "Call Me Maybe"  
> Comments? Questions? Kudos? All are welcome and appreciated! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
